Rachel's New Direction
by MsAmandaLynn90
Summary: Rachel is the newest Member of Vocal Adrenaline. She just had one small secret. She is the coach's daughter and Shelby's strive for perfection is controlling Rachel's life. Trigger warnings for physical, emotional and psychological abuse.
1. Chapter 1

An: I shouldn't be writing another story with so many unfinished but I need to get this idea out there .

Vocal Adrenaline is a very competitive glee club. 30 years of excellence. Each member is expected to re audition each year to determine if they are still up to the high standards set by their coach Shelby. They practice from 3 to midnight each night, with no breaks in between. It was even worse for Rachel. Rachel was Shelby's daughter but none of the other members knew this information. Shelby controls Rachel like a puppet. Decides what she wears, what she eats, has her practice vocal runs each night and expects her to run the 5 miles from their home to Carmel High School each morning.

It was 5 p.m. on a thursday night, when Rachel went to do a turn and felt dizzy and fell out of step causing her to make Vocal Adrenaline having to restart.

"Rachel, we cannot be perfect if you act like a drunk mess, " Shelby yells at her. "Do it ag explain from the top."

Everyone else gets back to their first mark expect Rachel.

"Rachel, get to your mark," Shelby yells.

"No", Rachel yells back.

"Then leaving my auditorom," Shelby says almost too calm.

Rachel storms out.

"Jesse, please run through the song again with the group," Shelby says, "I have some business to attend to."

Shelby found her daughter outside crying.

"What the hell was that," Shelby says, "I have molded you to be the best. You have to act it."

"You are a monster," Rachel says.

Shelby slaps Rachel across the face.

"Now get back in there, rejoin everyone else and stay focus and do it right," Shelby says with a threatening tone.

"No," Rachel says. " Give my solos to Andrea. I'm done with you."

Rachel starts running away.

"You have no one to save you," Shelby yells at her.

Rachel doesn't turn back or say anything. She just starts to run harder and faster away from the school, away from her mom, away from her life. Rachel had no clue what her future held but she couldn't go back.

3 hours later,

Rachel is still running and it's starting downpouring and thundering and lighting. Rachel hears a voice yelling at her.

"Are you crazy," an unknown male voice yells at her. "You are running in a thunderstorm."

Rachel doesn't listen. The guy stops his car and grabs her.

"Get off of me," Rachel yells, making eye contact with a tall brunette with piercing eyes wearing a Dalton Academy Uniform.

"My name is Sebastian Smythe, You look like you have had a bad day, come with me and I will make it better."

"I doubt that," Rachel says. "Now if you excuse me."

Sebastian stands his ground, while the rain is ruining his uniform.

"I don't know you and I don't know your story, Sebastian says but I'm not letting you stay out here in this storm. Please come back to Dalton Academy with me until this storm is over."

Rachel doesn't say a word and goes to the passenger side of his car and gets in.

An: hope you enjoy this. I promise to finish up some of my other works first before going on with this one but I have an idea in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I have thought a thousand and 1 ways to continue this story. Hopefully this works.

Rachel sits down in this stranger's car.

"May I ask your name," Sebastian says, as he turns his car back on.

"Rachel," Rachel says shyly.

"Well Rachel," Sebastian says, "in a few minutes you are going meet a group of young men, who will make you feel like a queen. Even if you don't want it."

Rachel couldn't help herself to giggle at his foolish statement.

"Don't lie," Rachel whispers under her breath, so Sebastian couldn't hear her. She wasn't ready to become close to someone else to hide her life from.

 **Meanwhile back at Carmel High School**

Shelby had just sent back all of the Vocal Adrenaline Team expect her Senior lead, Jesse St. James.

"Jesse, please stay back for a second," Shelby yells, as the senior starts towards the door. He turns around and quickly walks back to his couch.

"Was it my performance today, " Jesse asks, "I have been trying really hard on that new song."

"No, you are great," Shelby says, "I need you to find Rachel."

"Why, she ran out on us," Jesse says snarky, " besides we have a full team of back ups dying to get on the main team."

"Jesse, we don't need to lose her to another team and actually give them a chance at winning," Shelby says, "just go find her. I will give you the next three days off of practice to look for her. "

Jesse didn't question his couch. He just left the auditorium out to his Jeep and off to look for their youngest member. He could sense it was something deeper than just a team member snapping during practice that wasn't exactly a new occurrence. It's why they have the back up squad. He just couldn't put his pulse on why finding Rachel would mean so much to Shelby. She never cared about anyone before.

 **At Dalton Academy for Boys**

Sebastian parks his car then goes over to Rachel side to help her out of his car. He puts his hand out to help her up. She just looks at him with confusion.

"Please take my hand," Sebastian says as a gentleman, "I promise It won't hurt."

Rachel grabs the older boy's hand and gets out of the car.

"You have soft hands," Rachel says.

" good genes I guess," Sebastian says sarcastically.

Sebastian then leads Rachel into the building and through a corridor. She begins to hear voices singing together and couldn't make up the song. As they reach the door, There is a group of 20 teenage boys in blue blazers with red lining singing "uptown funk," by Bruno Mars.

She is convinced that someone finally hit her with their car and she found her heaven. Sebastian squeezes her hand causing her to snap back to reality and she then felt his release her hand and walk towards the group. She watches as he joined the group to finish the song up. Rachel could feel herself smiling. Something she hasn't done in a long time. The boys finished up the song and began to rave on how awesome they are.

"So, this is why you were late, Sebastian," Thad asks as he winks at Rachel, "Picking up hot chicks."

Rachel could feel Thad staring at her. She was completely lost on how he thought she was hot. If he saw her bruises, he wouldn't be saying that.

" No, I had to save Ms. Rachel over here from being an idiot," Sebastian says

"You don't have to save every female, you see," Jeff jokes.

Sebastian gives them a death glare, as he pulls Rachel closer. She tries hard not to cry of the pain.

"May I use the bathroom," Rachel says looking into Sebastian's eyes.

"You don't have to ask for permission," Sebastian says with a slight laugh, "it is however, just out the doors we came into and over to the left a little bit.

Sebastian watches as she leaves for the bathroom and wonders where this mystery girl is from.

"For your information, I found her running in a thunderstorm," Sebastian says, "I maybe an asshole at times but if I found out something happened to someone,that I could of saved and hadn't stopped I wouldn't be able to function. Plus she is attractive."

 **Meanwhile in the hallway**

Rachel felt horrible for lying to Sebastian. She really didn't need to use the bathroom. She just couldn't stay that. She should have never stopped to talk to him. He doesn't deserve to be brought into her life, her own personal hell. She kept walking towards the end of the long corridor, where a door caught her eye. She presses it slowly open, the alarm on the door begins to ring and she presses it open more and runs off.

 **Back with the warblers,**

"Is that the alarm," Jeff asks, as they hear a siren blaring

The boys ran to the door to find the small girl with long brunette hair running out the door. Sebastian went to run after her but by the time he reached the door. She couldn't be seen.

 **Hours later,**

Jesse St. James has been driving for hours looking for Rachel. When he had an idea to post it on the Ohio School Glee club boards.

Looking for Rachel Berry

Youngest Member of Award Winning Vocal Adrenaline

He then attached her picture and posted it.

 **Back at Dalton,**

The warblers are chatting about school, songs, girls and more. Trent, the sassy gay warbler, felt his phone buzz, he quickly grabs it and checks the notification. He clicks on the notification to open it up. He just stares at his phone with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dude, what's the look for," Nick asks

"Did that Hunter guy send a dick pic again," Jeff asks

"Umm guys," Trent says, as he turns his phone around to reveal the post and a picture of Rachel on his phone screen. "Apparently, she is part of our competition."

Sebastian felt so dumb and so stupid. Of course she was a Carmel High student and a member of Vocal Adrenaline. They enjoy sending out spies to their competition and what better person than a new member. He felt his heart sink in disappointment. He felt a connection with the enemy.

Trent turns around his phone and answers back to the post.

 _She was here at Dalton in Westerville, a few hours ago but she ran out of an alarm door and we couldn't find her._

 _Your Sassy Warbler,_

 _Trent J. Klass_

 **Back in Akron**

It was nearly midnight, when Jesse's phone light up as he was lying in his bed. Most of the response so far were more crude then helpful. However, this one showed some promise. He was lost how she gotten out of Westerville. She was too young to drive. Jesse was 18 years old and allowed to be out after midnight but he still like telling his parents were he was. He went down to tell them but his parents were fast asleep watching the t.v.. Jesse smiles and quickly makes a note for them to read.

 _Got lead on missing VA member. Going out to Westerville to find her._

 _Don't worry, I have my credit card_

 _Jesse_

Jesse then left through the front door, locking it behind himself.

 **2 hours later in Westerville**

Jesse was on a mission. If he didn't find Rachel tonight, He might get punished for it during practice tomorrow. He felt his car getting fast and faster. He quickly looks down to see that he was reaching over 80 mile an hour. He quickly slows the car down. As he did, he looks over to his right to see a small figure with long brunette wavy hair, curled up in a ball. He pulls off to the side, turns his engine off and gets out of his car.

He silently walks towards her and crouches down. All those dance lessons have made his legs strong.

"Rachel, " Jesse says quietly.

Rachel looks up at him in fear.

"Why are you all the way out here," Rachel asks him.

"I should be asking you that question," Jesse asks, "Shelby was worried and asked me to look for you."

Rachel sits up and begins to run her fingers in her hair to fix it up.

"She doesn't care about me, she never has," Rachel says,"when will you learn that."

Jesse looks at the brunette girl with concern and confusion.

"You just joined the team a few months ago," Jesse says, "you will get used to how she is."

Rachel stands up and gets right up next to his face.

" I have for the last 14 years," Rachel says.

"There is no way,she has only been the coach for the last 7 years," Jesse says "and you are only 14 years old anyway."

"You are a fucking moron," Rachel yells at him.

"How am I a moron," Jesse yells back, "you just become a member."

Rachel rolls her eyes at him.

"Shelby is my mother," Rachel says,

"She's your what," Jesse says, "There is no way, I mean you look alike but so does Titus and Ashelle but they are dating."

"She's my mother," Rachel says, and I'm not going back to Vocal Adrenaline, to Carmel High or to that monster.

Rachel doesn't let Jesse process what she just said before running off again.

"Fuck," Jesse says, as he runs back to his car to go after her.

An: Hopefully this chapter was okay. I wanted to establish Rachel's lack of trust, also for us to meet the warblers and use Jesse to show how Shelby has been hiding the fact that Rachel was her daughter from Vocal Adrenaline for years now. Don't worry, Jesse and Sebastian will play important roles in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

An: No Shelby in this chapter. I'm sorry but she will be back in the next one.

 **In The Woods near Dalton**

 _This is unbelievable and so stupid,_ Jesse thought to himself. He is chasing after a Freshman member,a newbie of Vocal Adrenaline, who keeps saying she is Shelby's daughter.

Shelby was a robot with no family. She lived and breathed coaching Vocal Adrenaline. There is no way she has a a daughter.

Jesse keeps running until he falls on an uprooted

"Motherfucker," Jesse yells n pain, he looks down to find his leg is gashed opened and blood was starting to drip out.

"Oh shut up," Rachel yells.

Jesse turns around to see Rachel wearing just her bra and shorts looking at him. He found himself glancing at her small figure. Her slight curves. What stood out the most was the bruising under her bra line and how her rib cage was starting to show. How there was a cut mark on her stomach. He actually feels like he wants to hold her and try to make everything better.

"Who did that to you," Jesse asks.

Rachel starts to walk away. Jesse gets up and starts walking towards her. He quickens his pace to catch up to her. He reaches out and grabs her wrist, turns her around and pulls her into a close embrace.

"Please tell me, This wasn't Shelby," Jesse says, "please."

"I cannot," Rachel whispers.

"How long has this been happening," Jesse asks.

"She was a good mom. The best actually. We used to sing Barbara and show tunes together," Rachel says, "about four years ago, after her first win as the Vocal Adrenaline Coach, something just clicked in her, that turned off the caring mom, who sang "let it be" by the Beatles, when I was having a bad day. She was always tough on me because she saw how amazing my singing was from a young age."

Jesse smiles because Rachel was a phenomenal singer.

"But, she forgot how to stop trying for perfection. The need for perfection has led to the abuse. How much do you practice."

"Umm, like 60 hours a week." Jesse says.

"That's adorable," Rachel says, " she has me doing Vocal Adrenaline practice, before I go to bed, I have to perform 100 perfect vocal runs and if she doesn't like them I have to start over again. Each morning, I wake up early because she makes me run to the school. I easily do triple the amount of hours then anyone on that team. I don't care if i'm only a freshmen."

Rachel sits down on a piece of log and puts her head between her legs. She breathes in and out.

"I'm so sorry," Jesse says, he used to think Shelby was a god, now he could only see her as the devil. "How about you come with me?"

Rachel raises her head, "no, no, no, no"

She stood up and started running again.

"Goddammit," Jesse yells after her.

 **Few Yards Away**

Sebastian couldn't sleep knowing that Rachel, his future wife, was in the woods next to Dalton Academy all alone. _Fuck_ , _I have to do be a superhero and go rescue her,_ he thought. He didn't care if she was a member of one of their biggest competitors. He couldn't lose her. Sebastian tried to slowly to get out of his bed without waking up his roommate, Nick, but he failed.

"Dude, it's 1 a.m., where the fuck are you going," Nick groans half asleep.

"I'm going after Rachel," Sebastian says.

"In the woods," Nick asks, he doesn't let Sebastian answer, before he turns over and says, "make sure you wear a sweater, we don't need you to catch a cold."

Sebastian laughs as he grabs his Warbler Hoodie. Nick is basically the mother of the warblers. He takes good care of everyone. He makes sure no one was failing classes. He takes care of everyone when they were sick. Sebastian did notice Nick took extra care of Jeff. Everyone wrote it off because they are best friends, but he could tell it was deeper than that.

Sebastian goes down the stairs and pushes open a side door that wasn't alarmed. He starts walking for what felt like forever into the woods, when hears a man yell and is pushed off balance by a small figure.

"Rachel," a mystery voice yells, "stop,"

Sebastian sees a familiar curly hair boy coming towards him.

"Jesse," Sebastian asks with confusion.

"Can you please go get that girl," Jesse says, "I cannot keep running after her. I need to lock her up in some high tower."

Sebastian laughs as he runs after Rachel. He grabs by her waist and pulls her over his shoulder.

"Hey, let me down," Rachel says, hitting Sebastian's mid back.

Jesse runs to catch up to the two.

"Nice to see you, Jesse," Sebastian smirks as he puts Rachel down but makes sure he pushes her body against his with his arms wrapped around her.

"Can you let me go," Rachel says looking at Sebastian, "and how do you know each other."

"He's my cousin," Jesse says then looks at Sebastian, "I didn't realize your parents decided to move back to Ohio. What happened to Paris?"

"Mom wanted to be back home in America. Dad is still over there though," Sebastian says, "may i ask why are you following this amazing angel to my woods at 1 am."

"She ran off during practice and our coach was very concerned about her," Jesse says, trying not reveal too much.

Rachel breaks free again and looks at Sebastian. Sebastian looks at Rachel's body and sees the same bruises as Jesse did.

"Who did that to you," Sebastian asks, "I will murder the bastard boyfriend of yours."

" I don't have a boyfriend," Rachel says with a small smile. "It was my mom."

"Wait, what," Sebastian states, "why?"

"I'm not perfect enough of a performer or a daughter," Rachel says

"What do you mean performer," Sebastian says, "most parents clap and are amazed we didn't quit something after the first week."

Jesse laughs because it was true. He couldn't recall the last time his parents watched one of their shows or competitions. They were just glad that he had discipline and was doing something that wasn't ecstasy, like his older brother.

"Shelby Corcoran, our coach, is her mother," Jesse says.

Rachel just drops to the ground and breaks out in tears. Both boys go to help her, she then decides to push away from them and run away again.

"Fuck," Sebastian yells.

"Not again," Jesse yells.

Both boys being to run after her. Sebastian being the more athletic one, sprinted as hard as he could to reach her again. He pulls her into an embrace with her head against his chest.

"Stop, fucking doing that. Stop fucking running away," Sebastian says as he holds her tighter " we cannot help you, if you keep running away."

Jesse runs up to see Sebastian holding Rachel and basically threatening her. Which seemed on par to his cousins attitude but he was also being very tender with the small female.

Sebastian starts singing, 'lost boy, by Ruth B.', into Rachel's ear. Sebastian moves his hand to Rachel's neck to support it as he looks into her eyes as he finishes the song up, he kisses her forehead,"you and Jesse will stay with me tonight."

"I'm sure one of the warblers is a child of lawyer or social worker," Sebastian adds, "I don't want your mother to touch you ever again."

Sebastian pulls his hoodie off to reveal his 6 pack abs to the world. Rachel's eyes got wider. She took the sweater and put it over damaged body.

 **Sebastian's Dorm Room**

The three of them then made the 30 minute trek back to Dalton Academy, where Sebastian opened up his door and waking up Nick.

"Either, i'm dreaming or we have a Rachel in our room and the male lead of Vocal Adrenaline," Nick says.

Sebastian flips the light on.

"Fuck it, man," Nick groans trying to shield his eyes.

"Not dreaming, turns out Jesse here, My cousin by the way, was sent to look for Rachel by Shelby. Shelby is the Vocal Adrenaline coach and her mom." Sebastian stops talking when they all watch Rachel basically kick Nick out of his bed.

"This is nice," Rachel says, "nice and soft. Smells great too." she looks at Nick, "I like your shampoo."

"Thank you," Nick says confused, Rachel then nuzzles her head on his lap and falls asleep. Nick looks down at the small girl's bruised body

"What the hell is going on," Nick whispers.

"It's complicated," Jesse says.

"No it's not," Sebastian says, "her mom has been abusing her."

Nick was very careful to get Rachel's head off of his legs and into his bed onto his pillow. He then stood up.

"I will talk to Jeff in the morning his aunt is a foster mom," Nick says," least she had been in the past. He maybe be able to get information for her."

Nick goes towards the door.

"Where are you going," Sebastian asks.

"I'm sleeping in the warbler practice room," Nick says. Nick then shuts the door.

"Well that was dramatic," Jesse says.

"Says the king of drama," Sebastian says.

"I need to get going, morning practice is in three hours," Jesse says, " can you watch her for me,"

Sebastian nods his head. Jesse gets up and walks over to Rachel, whose body is facing him. He leans over to kiss her on the forehead and say goodnight.

Rachel in her sleep tips her head up, so their lips touch. Rachel's eyes shoot open. All three of them were shocked about what just happened. Jesse steps back from Shock. He looks over to Sebastian, who for some reason looks pissed off for what had just happened.

"Rachel," Jesse says,," I have to go back to Akron but you are staying here with Sebastian, he's my cousin, and he maybe a cocky bastard but I trust him."

"Okay," Rachel says,

Jesse then left to go back to Akron to talk with Shelby at their morning lead's practice. Sebastian then takes off his sweatpants leaving him in his boxers and crawls into his bed. It wasn't long until Rachel gets up and cuddles next to him.

"Thank you," Rachel says., as she falls back to sleep.

 **An:hopefully you like this update. I had the idea of making Jesse and Sebastian cousins and i just went with if.**


	4. Chapter 4

An: Hopefully this story is doing well.

 **Sebastian** **and Nick's Dorm Room**

Jeff had woken up early to have breakfast with his best friend Nick. He walked down the corridor to Nick and Sebastian's room. He opened the door to find Nick's bed empty but Sebastian's bed occupied with an almost named Sebastian and practically naked female. _Two girls in one night_ , Jeff thought, _Sebastian_ _works_ _fast_.

"Yo, Sebastian," Jeff said in a normal voice then gets louder, "Lover boy."

Sebastian woke up slowly and squinted his eyes at Jeff.

"What dude," Sebastian had said quietly.

"dude, what happened to that Rachel chick," Jeff asked.

"umm dude, this is Rachel," Sebastian said with a slight smile. "turns out she didn't go too far."

Sebastian moves his hand to brush over her hair. And readjusted her back on his bed, so he could get up.

Jeff looked at Rachel confused.

"We didn't do anything, I fell asleep alone last night. She was on Nick's bed." Sebastian said, "no idea when she came in bed with me."

"And where is Nick," Jeff asked.

"He said something with the warbler practice room," Sebastian said, " Why don't you call him."

Jeff dialed Nick's number up, they could hear buzzing in his sheets.

"Answer your damn phone, Sebastien," Rachel groaned waking up.

"Not mine," Sebastian said, "guess he forgot it when Rachel pushed him off his bed.

"We could of slept together," Rachel said sitting up on the bed gripping the blanket around her small worn out body.

Jeff sees the bruises on Rachel's body.

"Are you okay,' Jeff asked Rachel.

"My legs are sore but that's about it," Rachel said avoiding that he was asking about her ribs.

"Well your legs would be better if you stopped running from me," Sebastian said, Rachel looked up at him with a death. "Hey man, can we talk outside for a second."

"yeah, " Jeff seid.

Sebastian and Jeff leave the room and Rachel curls back to sleep

 **Dalton Hallway**

"Dang that girl must love her sleep," Jeff said.

"Dude, i know you saw what her body looks like," Sebastian said.

"Well of course, but I'm not one to assume what is going on," Jeff said.

"Her mom is the Vocal Adrenaline coach," Sebastian said, "her need for perfection has caused her to take it out physical on Rachel and making her barely eat or get any sleep."

At this time, Headmaster HIram Berry walked by and he stopped by the two boys.

"Do you two have a girl in that room," Headmaster asked.

"No sir," both boys said in unison.

"Alright," Headmaster said, then left down the hallway.

"Did he kind of look like Rachel," Jeff whispered to Sebastian

"Yeah, but he's married to a man," Sebastian said. "How do we go about getting Rachel away from her mother legally."

"Call cps, helps if there is video proof," Jeff said, "it's been harder to prove abuse is abuse now of days because kids will bruise themselves because their parents took away their xbox."

"Thanks man," Sebastian said," Go find Nick."

Jeff walked off and Sebastian goes back into the room to cuddle with Rachel.

 **Vocal Adrenaline Practice**

Shelby had the team start right at 6 a.m., anyone who was not in their spot, had to run 500 times around the school. Jesse had came in at 8 a.m. He was lost why 40% of the team was running around the school

"Yo, what's going on," Jesse yelled at the running members. He began jogging with the other members.

"Shelby is going to kill you," James yelled, "she's in a bad mood. We are running because we weren't on our marks at 6 a.m.. Dude, she's tough but we didn't fail any numbers yet."

Jesse ran into the school and into the audition to find Shelby screaming at the rest of the members.

"I don't care if your partner is gone, you will dance," Shelby yelled

"Shelby," Jesse yelled, as he walked toward his coach. She ignored him and continued . "Shelby."

He turned off the music, causing everyone to stare at him.

"I found your daughter," Jesse said

"I don't have a daughter," Shelby said back.

"Really, because Rachel has been telling me differently. She told me what you have been doing and I refuse to let Rachel be in the same roof as you." Jesse said loudly, The team looked around confused about the situation. "I'm not saying were she is. She is safe and that's all that matters."

Shelby walked up to Jesse and sapped him across the face.

"I quit," Jesse said.

"You cannot quit," Shelby said.

"Watch me," Jesse said and walked out of the auditorium.

Jesse looked over to find that Veronica, one of the Sophomore dancers, had taken out the sd card, of the video camera that was always running at practice and switched it for a clean card, whilst slipping the other one in her pocket.

 **Meanwhile at Dalton Academy**

Rachel had borrowed one of Sebastian's hoodies. She pulled it over her body, it was so big it covered over her butt. She slipped on her shoes and walked towards the Warbler Practice room. Jeff, Nick and David had been in the room practicing their dance moves for "uptown girl".

The boys don't realize that she walked to the other side of the room to the big mirror in the corner. Rachel looks at her appearance. She hasn't looked at herself in a long time. She began to sing 'big girls don't cry' by Fergie , Jeff, Nick and David stop singing and turn around to watch her sing. They knew she was a member of Vocal Adrenaline because of Trent but they didn't know how amazing of a singer she was. She then proceeded to sing "nobody's perfect by Jessie J. Jeff, Nick, and David run out to the hallway to get people to come watch Rachel sing. Sebastian walked into the room finding Rachel singing to an audience of eager Dalton students, staff, and even the headmaster. who, while trying to look mad, he also looked like he was analyzing Rachel.

As Rachel sang her last note. The room erupted in an applause and everyone left to go to their respected morning classes. As they were leaving, Headmaster Berry begin to push through the crowd.

"Stay Mr. Smythe and Mr. Jefferson," Headmaster Berry said, "Now, while I don't like that you lied to me about letting this beautiful girl sleep in your bed against school policy. I would like to thank you."

"Why sir," jeff asked utterly confused.

"Because she has a voice like an angel," Headmaster said , "Rachel, you may visit at any time but please not in my student's bed."

"Yes sir, " Rachel said, "i should get going, I have some business back home to attend to."

Rachel leaves the Warbler practice. Headmaster held the boys up for one more moment.

"What is that girl's name," Headmaster asked, "and what is wrong with her."

"Rachel Berry sir," Jeff said, "and her mother has been abusing her."

"Thank you," Headmaster Berry said, he walked out of the room and back to his office. He pulled open his desk drawer to reveal a small photo of a three year old girl holding a bedazzled Microphone. He found his daughter on complete accident and now he knew that she is in trouble, and that he would finally get her back.

An: Hopefully this update works well. I wanted to connected Rachel's birth father in an interesting way.


	5. Chapter 5

An: hello, please review this newest update. Also Meijer is a real grocery store and New Albany is a real city

 **Carmel High School**

Jesse waited outside of the auditorium for Veronica to come out. As she came out of the doors, he ran towards her.

'Rossi," Jesse yelled.

Veronica turned her head to make eye contact with Jesse.

"What , St. James," Veronica asked back with sass.

Jesse pulled Veronica into an empty classroom.

"Wow Jesse," Veronica said, "as sexy as you maybe, I have a girlfriend."

"I'm flattered," Jesse responded, "but I need that tape."

"Why," Veronica said, "with you and Berry gone, some of us have a chance of getting lead."

"First off, you are like 9th in line for any solo and you know it," Jesse whispered to her, "Rachel didn't quit for her ego. She quit for her safety."

Jesse pulled out his phone and pulled up his pictures and handed his phone over to Veronica. Veronica took the phone and slide her finger across the screen to look at the photos. She slipped one too far and saw a fully nude Jesse and quickly handed him the phone back.

"You know, at least your full package matches that attitude of yours," Veronica smirked.

Jesse looked at the photo and made an ek face towards it. " How do I know that they aren't photoshop."

"I have no reason to bullshit you about Rachel's situation and I don't know how to use photoshop," Jesse said, "I want her safe and that means more to me than a national;s trophy."

"Are you sure that you don't love her," Veronica asked, "because you usually only take care of one person, and that's you."

Veronica handed him the tape and walked out of the room.

 **Dalton Academy- Warbler Practice room**

Blaine Anderson, a small brunette male with half a bottle of hair gel in his hair, had came back to Dalton to invite his old warbler buddies to his opening performance as Tony in West Side Story.

He had walked casually down the halls, until he could hear music, he then quickened his pace and turned the corner to be greeted with his old warbler buddies singing "uptown girl". He scanned the room to find his old roommate from freshman year, Sebastian Smythe, with a small brunette female hugging around his waist. He watched as he whispered to her and then walked towards blaines direction, singing while weaving in and out of people. Sebastian put his hand out and lures Blaine into finished the rest of the number.

As the number ended and everyone began celebrating. The Warblers had begin crowding around Blaine.

"is this your return to Dalton," Nick asked.

"No, I just wanted everyone to come to my opening night of West Side Story at McKinley," Blaine said.

"we will be there," Jeff said.

"once a warbler, always a Warbler," Sebastian said with a smile.

Everyone left, leaving Blaine, Sebastian and Rachel staring at each other.

"okay, I haven't been gone that long when did Dalton let girls come here," Blaine asked looking at Rachel.

"oh I don't go here," Rachel said, "Just visiting for a few days. Can I borrow your phone, Sebastian."

Without hesitation, Sebastian pulled his phone out unlocked it and handed it to her. She then walked over to the corner to make a phone call.

"why does she look familiar to me," Blaine asked.

"she's the newest member of Vocal Adrenaline," Sebastian said.

"and you are letting her, just hang out with you," Blaine asked.

"well we met on accident a few days ago and she's having a very hard time at school and home," Sebastian says," plus Headmaster Berry seems to be taking a liking to her."

"and you," Blaine teased.

"Not at all," Sebastian stated.

Blaine rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the shoulder, _like sure buddy._

 **Rachel's Phone Call**

"pick up, pick up,pick up," Rachel said to the phone.

The phone ended up going to Jesse's voicemail.

"Hey Jesse, when are you coming back for me."

Rachel hung up and walked back over to the two teenage boys and handed Sebastian back his phone.

"Jesse didn't answer," Rachel said.

"Hey why don't you come out for coffee with Blaine and I," Sebastian asked.

"Okay, " Rachel responded, She didn't want to go anywhere but she also had a feeling that there were two warblers in Sebastian's room being more than friends.

 **At McKinley in the choir room**

Mr. Schuester, the glee club coach,had scanned the room to notice his Star pupil, Blaine Anderson, was missing.

"Kurt, where is Blaine," Mr. Shue asked.

"he went to Dalton to invite them to seen the play next week," Kurt said, "he was supposed to be back by now though."

Kurts phone rang and without hesitation he picked up, talked for a second and hung up.

"Turns out he is doing coffee with his old roommate and a one Rachel Berry, " Kurt said.

"Whose Rachel Berry," Finn asked lost.

"She's the newest member of Vocal Adrenaline, great dancer and singer, not to mention gorgeous figure, " Sam said, as Mercedes smacked him on the leg.

"I showed you one tape of her," Mercedes stated, "calm down boy."

Sam kissed his girlfriend to apologize.

"so is she spying on them," Santana asked, "I would think they would send in that Jesse kid. I mean he's hot and that's coming from a lesbian."

"Blaine said she said she was just visiting but that Sebastian just met her a few days ago," Kurt said, "What Blaine has told me about Sebastian, this isn't normal for him."

"yeah, I slept with him once," Brittany said nonchalantly.

Everyone just looked at her, not sure to believe her or not.

 **Dalton principal's office.**

Jesse waited right after school to talk with the principal. He needed to talk to him about Rachel. He waited 45 minutes until he was called into his office. Mr. Jackson, a tall thin Black man, Had Jesse come in and sit down.

"How may I help you, Mr. St. James," Mr. Jackson asked.

"I want to report abuse of a fellow student," Jesse said.

"whom," Mr. Jackson asked.

"Rachel Berry," Jesse said, "I think ms. Corcoran is the one causing it."

Surely she isn't hitting her own daughter," Mr. Jackson said.

"Rachel claims so," Jesse said, he then pulls out two sd cards from his back pocket and pulls up pictures that Sebastian ,Google dropped him on his phone. Sir, please look these over."

"I can email the pictures over," Jesse said as the principal was going through the last 20 photos on Jesse's phone.

"Please do that," Mr. Jackson said, " Just so you know if I make this call, the police are going want to talk to you about her. You are gonna change her life in a big way. Be prepared for that."

"I know sir," Jesse smiled as he left the office.

 **At a Lima Bean Coffee Shop- on the outskirts of Westerville**

Blaine, Rachel, and Sebastian, were all sitting at a table together. Blaine and Sebastian had coffee, while Rachel sipped on a tea and pieces of a torn apart a bagel that Sebastian bought for her since its been over 24 hours and he hasn't watched her eat.

"Blaine do you want this," Rachel said offering the bagel up. "I'm not even hungry."

"Rachel, I know you haven't ate in over 24 hours," Sebastian said to her, " try a little bit."

Rachel reluctantly had a bite of the bagel. Blaine looked very puzzled on what was going on with this small brunette that his old friend has taken a liking to.

"So, Rachel, you can come to my show of you life, Blaine offered her.

"I would like that very much," Rachel said, "I need to use the restroom, I promise I will come back."

Rachel walked off to the bathroom. Blaine looked confused about how Rachel was.

"Is she okay," Blaine asked.

"No, she ran away twice already on me, " Sebastian stated.

The barista walked over to their table.

"I don't mean to be rude, but that girl that was just with you, just left out a side door." the barista said.

"Goddammit," Sebastian yelled, "I am sorry, Blaine, I really have to go find her."

"No problem, man," Blaine said

 **Vocal Adrenaline Practice**

Vocal Adrenaline was currently down half of their main performers and only 3 backup performers . After it got out what Shelby had done to Rachel. Most of the team quit right away. They wanted another Nationals Trophy, so bad, but couldn't see their teammate hurt over it. The students had become a family and a family protects family.

Shelby had been working with the students left when Mr. Jackson walked in with two police officers.

"Shelby," Mr. Jackson said sternly.

"I am at practice, Mr. Jackson, I will talk to you tomorrow," Shelby said sternly, not realizing her students had all stopped performing and were just looking at Mr. Jackson.

Shelby turned around to find her boss and two police officers standing there. She watched in what felt like slow motion, the two officers coming towards her.

"you are under arrest for child abuse and endangerment," one of the police officer said, "what you say can and will be used against you in a court of law,"

The Vocal Adrenaline team watched as their coach was taken by police in handcuffs. They began to whisper to each other. Mr. Jackson then walked towards the students.

"Please have a seat," Mr. Jackson said kindly to the students, "I know this is a shock to everyone especially with your sectionals right around the corner. We will find you a new coach soon and in the meantime. Practice will only go until 7 p.m.."

"what do we do the rest of the time," one male member asked.

"eat,sleep and maybe actually study," Mr. Jackson said, "since most of you are on the verge of failing anyway. You may go home now for the day."

 **Meijer in Akron, Ohio**

Jesse's mom texted him during school to go to the grocery store to pick up a few things. Not much just milk and apples. Jesse was the middle of the check out when his phone buzzed. He Ignored it. He then proceeded to pay for his food. As he was walking to his car, he pulled out his phone to notice a missed call from Sebestian. He pushed rediale and waited for an answer.

"yo, dude, why didn't you pick up," Sebastian asked.

"I was at the store for my mom," Jesse said, "How is Rachel."

"About that, she ran away again," Sebastian said.

"seriously," Jesse yelled.

"Hey, what was I supposed to do follow her into the bathroom," Sebastian said.

Jesse's phone began to ring.

"hold on, I have another call," Jesse said as he clicks over to the other phone. "Hello.

"Jesse, it's Savannah, Shelby just got arrested at Practice and Mr. Jackson cut down our Practice time to 7 p.m. each night, the voice said on the phone."

"Thanks," Jesse said, "sorry was on the other line with someone."

Jesse ended his phone call with Savannah and clicked back onto Sebastian.

"I have to go home really fast to drop stuff off for my mom but I will drive out that way as soon as I can," Jesse said, "Her mom was taken into custody by Akron Police."

"Oh good," Sebastian said.

 **Three hours later- New Albany, Ohio**

 **bju8**

Rachel had where she was going but she figures if she ran far enough she would get out of Ohio. She decided to rest at a bench, when a black female police officer came and sat next to her.

"Hello," the officer said.

"Hello," Rachel said quietly.

"You just move here," the officer questioned.

"no," Rachel said.

"running away from home," the officer asked nicely. Rachel didn't answer. "it's okay, I have been there. May I ask why dear."

Rachel wasn't sure if it was the gun or her calmness but Rachel felt safe with her.

"What do you like to do hun," the officer asked kindly.

"Sing," Rachel said.

"Oh, my niece loves to sing, she's around your age goes to Mikinley High in Lima. Where are you from my dear," the officer asked sweetly.

"Akron," Rachel said.

Just then the cops radio went off

 _Missing teenager_

 _10-65_

 _5'1" around 90 pounds_

 _Long brunette hair, and brunette eyes._

 _Goes by the name Rachel Berry_

 _Last seen at Lima Bean Coffee shop_

Rachel tensed up. _Her mom sent the cops after her. She couldn't go back to that monster,_ She thought.

"Cancel 10-65 for Rachel Berry, she's sitting here with me," the officer said into her radio. "who are your parents."

" my mother is Shelby Corcoran and I don't know my father,"

The officer pulled out her phone and typed Shelby's name in the database.

"well that's odd," the officer said, " it says she was just for child abuse and neglect. Rachel what is going on."

Rachel without a word looks around then takes the ends of Sebastian's sweater and rolls it up revealing just under the bra line.

"you poor dear," the officer had said trying not to cry, "your mother did this."

"yes, ma'am," Rachel said, as she pulled the sweater back down.

"I am going to take you to Child Protected Services over in Westerville. You can be placed in your home city of Akron or someplace else, the officer said.

"I would like somewhere else," Rachel said.

 **Westerville-child protective Service**

Rachel sat in a small office with a Social Worker for about two hours. The worker asked her basic question like family, how often the abuse was. It took 5 hours to find Rachel an emergency Foster home but it happened to be 4 hours away in Lima, Ohio. Rachel agreed to the arrangement.

 **Lima, Ohio- 2 a.m.**

"we are here, Rachel, " The officer said softly

The teenage girl slowly gets up. She gets out of the car and walked towards her temporary home, a small ranch with blue siding and a red small car in the driveway.

She went up to the door, where a thin blonde girl with a high ponytail around Rachel's age answered the door.

"Quinn, dear, who is at the door," a female voice said from the other room.

"the social worker and the new foster girl," Quinn said, as she invited them inside.

Rachel looked around their living room.

"Rachel, this is Jean Fabray, she will be your new foster care mother for a while," the social worker stated.

Rachel moved her eyes around the wall and a big group on it caught her eye). She felt her body moving towards it. She got up to it and saw a small boy who could be Jeff from Dalton, who had a small blonde girl in pigtails in a headlock. She smiled, she wished she had that growing up.

An: hopefully, this was a good update.


End file.
